Five Faces of Darkness
by Higuchimon
Summary: Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Five Faces of Darkness|| **Drabble Title:** Arrival  
 **Character:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 100||collection: 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A58, drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles; GX Flash Bingo, #001, Juudai  
 **Summary:** Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight he entered the world, when the shadows hung thick in the air. By the dark of the moon the queen bore her son and the kingdom rejoiced and the darkness that gave all life drew mortal breath.

A name whispered on the breeze, spreading throughout the land, that all might know that he lived.

Juudai. Prince of Kuragari, Supreme King of Dark Justice, the Darkness that brought life to all of the universe.

Elsewhere, the Light of Ruin trembled. Somewhere else, Nihility hid. In another place, the Light of Hope surged. Here, the Darkness rejoiced.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Avowal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Five Faces of Darkness|| **Story Title:** Avowal  
 **Character:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 100||collection: 200  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A58, drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles; GX Flash Bingo, #001, Juudai  
 **Summary:** Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.

* * *

Yubel gave up more than simple beauty for him. Yubel gave up being human. Gave up a mortal lifespan, tying theirs together, so that for as long as Juudai's essence existed – and it always would, so long as he always defeated the Light – they would find each other. Yubel chose to live as his protector for all time. Juudai could do nothing else but offer the only thing he had that could begin to compare: his heart, now and forever.

"No matter what anyone says, I will love only you!" He wanted nothing else from anyone in all of creation.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Assertion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Five Faces of Darkness|| **Drabble Title:** Assertion  
 **Character:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 100||collection: 300  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A58, drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles; GX Flash Bingo, #001, Juudai  
 **Summary:** Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.

* * *

"No." Juudai met the messenger's gaze evenly. "You may tell your queen that is my answer."

"Highness!" The messenger clutched at the paper in panic. "What more would you ask? Our prince is handsome and charming! He's knowledgeable on many subjects and would be an honor to your court!"

"He may visit if he wishes," Juudai replied. "But I've sworn my heart to Yubel." He turned his gaze to where Yubel stood, three eyes hard and unyielding.

"Highness!" The messenger began to reach out a hand, but Juudai interrupted with a single word and a flare of golden eyes.

"No."

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Amusement

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Five Faces of Darkness|| **Drabble Title:** Amusement  
 **Character:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 100||collection: 400  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A58, drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles; GX Flash Bingo, #001, Juudai  
 **Summary:** Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.

* * *

Up above, the stars glimmered bright, tiny pinpoints of silver set against shadowy velvet. Juudai leaned his head against Yubel's shoulder, breathing in that unique fragrance that seemed born of darkness and dragon scales.

"You should go to sleep," Yubel murmured. "You have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I should do a lot of things that I don't," Juudai pointed out. "I'd rather be here with you than sleeping."

Yubel's talons moved through his hair and Juudai leaned in closer. Who needed sleep when he rested underneath Yubel's welcoming wings?

Yubel laughed at him when he fell asleep there anyway.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Armed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Five Faces of Darkness|| **Drabble Title:** Armed  
 **Character:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 100||collection: 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A58, drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles; GX Flash Bingo, #001, Juudai  
 **Summary:** Five drabbles about Juudai in his first life.

* * *

War raged on the borders, forging inward. Juudai knew he and Yubel would have to deal with this. The Light's forces would not be driven away save by his power.

But it didn't mean he wanted war. In this form, his power remained limited. He had to use mortal methods to defeat his ancient enemy. Armies and magic, instead of power striving against power.

There could be another way. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it existed.

He would do what he needed to. So long as he and Yubel remained together, everything would be all right.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
